Diskussion:Sith
Sith in der Legacy-Ära? wie können die sith denn in der legacy ära noch existieren?? Die letzen beiden sind tod! da konnte keiner sein wissen weitergeben! Oder nimmst du da die tatsache rein, dass es einen klon des Imperators gab?--Yoda41 13:49, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, ich will vermeiden, hier Spoiler zu verbreiten. Soviel kann man aber sagen: die Sith spielen in der Legacy-Ära wieder eine Rolle und tauchen erneut auf. Mehr erfährst du in den Büchern "Betrayal" und "Bloodlines". RC-9393 13:51, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ok, wenn du meinst, dann nehm ich das so hin ;-) ((das ist zwar unlogisch aber egal)--Yoda41 13:52, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Da kannst du unbesorgt sein... es wird in den Büchern ganz gut erklärt und ist danach relativ plausibel :) RC-9393 13:53, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß ja nicht, ob mans verraten soll, aber der nächste Sith wird wieder den Titel "Darth" tragen und sogar einmal ein ziemlich guter Jedi gewesen sein. Der Name ist schön verspoilert hier zu lesen: → Jacen Solo (wenn ihr den Namen lesen wollt, müsst ihr das Weiße markieren). Interessant ist, dass es da wieder wie bei Revan und Malak vor sich gehen wird... Ben Kenobi 14:05, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Sith-Kodex Also ich meine der Sith-Kodex fängt an mit "Frieden ist ein Lüge, es gibt nur die Leidenschaft" und ich meine er hört auf mit "Die Macht soll mich frei machen"! Darth Rock 17:13, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) :Der Kodex, so wie er da steht, stammt aus KotOR und ist wörtlich zitiert. Sinngemäß sagst du ja nix anderes. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:24, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) Ok,wahrscheinlich hast du recht nur auf der englischen Version vonKotor ist es:Peace is a lie it gives only passion, through passion I get strength, through strength I get power , through power I get victory, through victory my chais(weiß nicht wie das geschrieben wird)broken. The Force shall make me free. ist ja jetzt egal ich hab nur gedacht vielleicht hat sich der autor verschrieben oder so was viele grüße,84.167.67.128 18:42, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich glaube kaum, dass sich der Autor verschrieben hat, die deutsche Übersetzung kann aber sehr leicht vom englischen Original abweichen, teilweise auch, um einen vollen und runden Klang des Textes zu erzeugen. Ben Kenobi 13:12, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, die letzte Zeile lautete auch in der deutschen KotOR-Version: Die Macht befreit mich. Werde bei Gelegenheit mal checken (und hab eine Ausrede meiner Freundin gegenüber, mir mal wieder die Nächte mit KotOR um die Ohren zu hauen;D) Kalderon 13:31, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Soweit ich mich erinnere, heißt es "Durch die Macht zerbersten meine Ketten." Aber du kannst natürlich gerne nochmal nachhören. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:38, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Darth vs. Dark weiß jemand vielleicht was der unterschied zwische Darth und Dark ist weil in kotor sind manche dunkle jedis mit dark und manche mit darth danke,Darth Rock 18:46, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Wie du als Star Wars-Fan eigentlich wissen müsstest, tragen die Sith-Lords den Titel "Darth". In KotOR sind dies eben Darth Revan, Darth Malak und Darth Bandon. Da du ja anscheinend die englische Version von KotOR gespielt hast, kann es natürlich leicht sein, dass man "Darth" mit "Dark" verwechselt, da auch einfache Machtschüler der Dunklen Seite als "Dark Jedi" oder die Fußsoldaten als "Sith" oder "Dark Trooper" bezeichnet werden. Auf Deutsch heißt "Dark" ja "Dunkel", was einfach die Machtseite hier bedeutet. Wahrscheinlich war "Darth" anfangs (also bei Vader) als Name gedacht, der das Böse (eben wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu "Dark") zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit und spätestens mit Darth Maul hat sich "Darth" zum Titel der Sith gemacht, den nur die Dunklen Lords und ihre direkten Schüler tragen dürfen. In KotOR war zunächst Malak der Schüler Revans, später nahm sich Darth Malak Darth Bandon zum Schüler. Ich hoffe, das hat alle Fragen geklärt. Ben Kenobi 13:12, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) Hyperaumkrieg Das soll aus Star Wars sein??? Das Gemälde sieht aus wie aus "Herr der Ringe". Die Soldaten im Vordergrund sehen aus wie die Krieger von Gondor: Die Rüstung ist exakt die selbe, die Schilde sind auch identisch! Und die im Hintergrund sehen aus wie die Krieger von Rohan! Die Speere sehen auch gleich aus und die rießenhaften Tiere im Hintergrund erinnern stark an die Oliphanten. Wenn da nicht ein paar Jedi-Ritter mit Lichtschwertern dazwischen stehen würden, hätte ich das für die Schlacht auf den Penelor-Feldern vor Minas Tirith gehalten! Schaut euch Herr der Ringe an, ihr werdet verblüfft sein! Ich wette dass dieses Bild nach der Kino-Erscheinung von Herr der Ringe veröffentlicht wurde ist! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:01, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :Richtig beobachtet! Die "New Essential Chronology" (und andere SW-Quellen) sind bekannt dafür, sich gerne mal von diversen Vorlagen "inspirieren" zu lassen. Neben diesem ganz offensichtlichen Herr-der-Ringe-Bild (es gibt auf dem doppelseitigen Bild Mumakil, Gondor-Helme und sogar Rohirrim), enthält es z.B. auf S. 35 ein Bild von Siri Tachi, bei dem definitiv Britney Spears (!) als Vorlage gedient hat. Im SW Insider 89 im Artikel "A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy" auf S. 35 ist eine Collage diverser Personen wie Xizor, Han Solo, Boba Fett etc. abgebildet, in der auch eine Person enthalten ist, die definitiv Lucius Malfoy aus den Harry Potter-Filmen ist. Insofern ist das Suchen nach derartigen "Inspirationsvorlagen" mittlerweile fast soetwas wie Kult ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 22:07, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Das ist ein echt guter Vergleich, Xargon! Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, muss ich dir schon Recht geben. Das hat echt verblüffende Ähnlichkeit. :) ::--Little Ani Admin 23:18, 10. Dez 2006 (CET)